Portable terminals such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a handheld game console are necessary tools for many users in their daily lives. With the continuous development of terminal technologies, a user may not only use a terminal device alone, but may also implement more ample extended function applications by connecting a terminal device to a personnel computer. For example, a terminal device synchronizes data with a computer, a computer uses a terminal device to achieve network access, and a computer uses a terminal device to implement a global positioning system (GPS), or the like.
There are a plurality of applications between a terminal device and a computer. In addition, many running application programs need to exclusively occupy the data interface between the terminal device and the computer. Generally, a terminal device provides only one data interface. In this case, the data interface needs to be configured according to the application program that needs to run currently, for achieving a multiplexing mode of the data interface.
In the prior art, configuration for a data interface is achieved through pre-delivering a handover command. For example, after a terminal device is connected to a computer, a selection menu is displayed on the screen of the terminal device, querying a user which application needs to be executed. The terminal device connects the data interface to the corresponding function module according to the application selected by the user, to implement configuration for the data interface, and then prompts the user to start executing the application program. The disadvantage of this method is as follows: A user needs to perform manual handover to implement configuration for the data interface. If the user needs to execute different applications, the user needs to perform selection again. Such an operation is complex and causes inconvenience to the user.